Scared yet?
by Qui Vivre Verra
Summary: In which Minho and Newt go to the local Halloween fair and try out the haunted maze. And, no, Minho was most definitely NOT scared.


**Hi guys! Here's a second fun Minewt Halloween story! Hope you enjoy!  
I still don't own The Maze Runner, unfortunately!**

Originally, Newt had been stoked about the new Halloween fair coming to Glade city. He had stuffed one of the colorful advertisements into his bag on his way home from class and bounded home to share the news with his boyfriend. Minho, on the other hand, was not thrilled ("This looks like it was made for children. Face painting and carnival games, really Newt?") Nevertheless, he grudgingly agreed to go, sans costume, and only for the food. Come the actual fair, Newt realized that perhaps his grouchy boyfriend had been right but for all the wrong reasons.

Okay, the fair itself actually wasn't that bad. Sure there were the screeching kids in cheesy costumes and a few too many tipsy parents, but even Minho agreed it was pretty fun. And ok, he maybe might've stolen $5 from Newt's wallet, but he won the blonde a plush vampire with it, which totally makes it okay. The rides were really fun, even though a little batman upturned his dinner on Minho's shoes after the Dizzy Dragon. He also thought Newt looked hauntingly gorgeous with his zombie makeup.

When Minho was younger, his mom would take him to the local fair in October, where they had all the usual fall things like pumpkin carving, cider, and a petting zoo. The best attraction by far, though, was the corn maze. There was Halloween trivia hidden throughout the maze and prizes for those that answered all of them. Little Minho prided himself at being very good at solving these mazes, if his large collection of Halloween prizes were anything to show for. The maze at this fair was a totally different story. For one, it wasn't made of corn, but actual metal walls. Secondly, there was no silly trivia and definitely no prizes. And lastly, it was really damn scary.

The two had waited until they finished their shared funnel cake to check it out, and by that time both the sun and the tired children had gone to bed. Minho was hesitant to enter it, though he was adamant he was **not** scared. But as Newt pointed out, the little sign advertising it had a smiling vampire, and that meant that it couldn't be that bad. Boy was he wrong.

"Do you need to hold my hand," Newt asked jokingly as they entered the first dark hallway.

Minho snorted, "You wish, blondie. C'mon let's go left here."

Another left, right, right, left. Though Newt let Minho lead, he continued to challenge the Asian's decisions. "I think we've already been through this way."

"Shut up, I'm keeping track of where we've been."

"Are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn?"

"I don't think there are any right or wrong turns in this thing."

"Oh look, another dead end." Newt deadpanned.

"You're the one that wanted to do the maze anyway," Minho retorted as he retraced their steps. He led them down a new passage and tried to block out his boyfriend's sarcasm.

Just as Minho was starting to think this maze was lame, a cloaked figure with an axe appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Without thinking, he grabbed Newt's hand and pulled them in the opposite direction. Only after they were several turns away did he slow down, allowing the younger boy to rest his bad leg.

"Well that was fun," he said as his breathing calmed, though he refused to drop Newt's hand.

"Oh, bloody spectacular." He didn't object as Minho pulled him along, but said "There better not be any more of those in this stupid thing."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to do the maze anyway, shank." He was rewarded with a grunt and a light shove.

They trudged on in an uneasy silence when, suddenly, a pair of disfigured hands grabbed Minho's arm out of the darkness. He let out a horror-movie worthy shriek and cowered into his boyfriend. Shaking the hands off, he continued anxiously.

"I don't like this, Newt. Are you ready to leave?"

Newt squeezed his hand and replied "isn't that the point of a maze anyway?"

Suddenly, Minho stopped. "I have no idea where we are. I lost track when we ran from axe-man."

Newt groaned, but pushed the larger boy to begin walking again. "We have to be close, I mean, we've been in here for a while now."

"What if we're just walking in circles?"

"Well, technically speaking, it'd be squares."

"…Shut up."

They both flinched at a shadow, but were relieved to see the faces of other terrified maze-goers.

They continued through the maze, choosing directions at random. It was so dark now that they could barely see each other. Every ten feet hung an old lantern, though they did little to ease the tension. Through one section, they heard a mechanical whirling sound that made them walk just a little bit faster and check over their shoulders just a little more often. Another section had them completely immersed in fog (though Minho didn't mind because Newt huddled closer until he was almost completely pressed against him.)

After a long period of nothingness, which made them increasingly more uneasy, they were sure they were near the end. Newt swore that he could hear the sounds of festivities outside of the maze, and Minho, with his nose like a bloodhound, started getting excited about pumpkin pie ("You can't smell that? Man, I haven't had a slice in ages.")

A loud noise sounded from the wall next to them and they both jumped in shock. Minho would have laughed at the comical look on Newt's zombie face, but couldn't swallow his fear. Looking over their shoulders, they saw a masked figure that was approaching at an ungodly speed.

"Minho," Newt said, shoving the larger boy forward. "Minho, move. Look, it's holding a bloody chainsaw."

For the second time that evening, Minho grabbed his boyfriend's hand and sprinted down the passage. Was that the exit he saw? Yes, yes, those are the lights from the fair. Eyeing Newt and his limp, he continued his quick dash toward the exit.

Unbelievably, when they made it out, Newt started laughing. "You were so scared, Minho, that was so great."

He was not scared, thank you very much. Sure, he was startled a few times, but he was just trying to solve the maze as quickly as possible.

Newt was having none of it, though. He continued to laugh as he pulled out his wallet. "I'm so sorry for making you go through that, love," he said sarcastically. "Let me buy you a slice of pumpkin pie and then we can go home and watch one of your ridiculous romantic comedies."

Minho rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's back, "Better than a horror movie, I guess."

"I knew you were scared," the blonde replied fondly. "Hey – wait, where did my five dollars go?"

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As always, comments/favorites are always appreciated!**


End file.
